Untitled GKM Fill 3
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: Santana's hit the bottom of the barrel. Laid off from work. Evicted. Car towed off. And then on top of all that, Rachel Berry shows up at her moment of ultimate humiliation. How much worse could it get? Or maybe... how much better?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Untitled Glee Kink Meme Fill #3  
**Length:** 3,373 - work in progress  
**Prompts: **From the GKM PP#11: Rachel is a secret true hermaphrodite (the egg that created her dividing into two eggs with sperm from one dad creating a boy and the sperm from the other creating Rachel but the two eggs fusing back into one everywhere except the genitals into one making Rachel literally the daughter of both of her fathers, but having working full-sized penis instead of clitoris and vagina though hormone regulation was necessary growing up to maintain her preferred female form and not something more ambiguous thus her fertility is questionable. And wow did I think about that too much...). Santana has hit the bottom of the barrel - evicted from her apartment, lost her job and car, no money and no prospects, possibly on the verge of applying at strip clubs when she meets Rachel again.

Rachel takes her in, listens to her talk about the crappy last few years, and offers her a place to stay. Santana refuses charity and tries to convince Rachel to accept sexual favors in trade for room and board. Rachel tries to refuse since her intersexuality is a secret (and ngl, I like it as the reason Finn broke up with her - he always felt creeped out by the erect dick when they had sex or something) but at some point in the process it comes out anyway. Instead of being grossed out, Santana's intrigued and offers the favors anyway. Things follow from there.

Would like to see Rachel being average sized (not over 6 inches and not super thick) and loose circumcised due to her religion, maybe the testicles are merged with the labia instead of being separate too so she looks like a girl with a penis where a clit would be and heavier labia instead of two identifiably separate sets of genitals. Santana willing taking it in any hole and/or specifically offering her ass since Rachel wouldn't ask. Rachel getting penetrated in any hole could be cool as well - fingers or strap on.

Go wild, but please no heavy kinks or non-con. If you want D/s, can it be on the mild side? Same with dirty talk. It's hard to believe Rachel saying some of the things commonly used as dirty talk around here all the time.  
**Contains:** G!P (true hermaphroditism), semi-prostitution, mild dubcon (initial resistance to idea), vaginal, oral, handjob, condom use

* * *

**Chapter One**

The eviction notice and getting kicked out of the apartment her mom had rented for her hadn't been the worst thing. It wasn't even coming out of the library - where she'd been cleaning up in the bathroom before heading to her sixth job interview of the week - on one of the coldest days of the year to see her car getting towed off for the second time since she'd been evicted. And even as good as she was, she couldn't catch up on three inch heels to even try and convince the driver not to take her car like she had the last time - though it'd taken half a bottle of the cheapest gin she could get her hands on to get the taste of his dick out of her mouth after.

"Santana Lopez?"

No. _That_ was the worst thing. She straightened from where she'd been staring forlornly at her disappearing car at the first syllable of her name in _those_ oh-so-familiar tones and turned slowly. Rachel freaking Berry was standing there in the same ugly but short as hell skirt and sweater combo she wore in high school clutching a stack of books.

"My... car," she mumbled, rubbing her arms and trying to look as strong as she'd acted in high school.

"Oh my gosh, was it stolen?" Rachel stepped forward into her space and put a hand on her arm.

"No. Towed," she grimaced. "And I can't get it either..."

"Oh." She sounded sympathetic - which stung Santana's wounded pride even more. "Come on. I live around the corner from here. Let's retire to their and catch up over some warm vegan cocoa."

She had to admit the offer sounded nice - even if the vegan part sounded way too sketchy to be believed - and swallowed her pride enough to nod and follow. She didn't know what she was going to do any more. She had nowhere to sleep. No clothes but the ones on her back. No money. Nowhere to go and no way to get there even if there was.

She was at the bottom of the barrel.

* * *

An hour and a half later, she was slumped on Rachel's surprisingly comfortable couch, sipping cocoa that didn't taste as awful as she'd imagined, and pouring out the story of the few years since graduation. Rachel sat on the chair across from her and stared wide-eyed through the account, her own mug all but forgotten in her hands.

"Santana, I... I didn't know." She looked down at the mug in her hands as if she was surprised to see it and took a sip before leaning forward to set it on the coffee table. "Of course you can stay here as long as you need. My home is yours."

"I ain't a charity case, hobbit!" she snapped, leaning away from the hand reaching out for her as if it could burn her. "Besides, I'm sure your _boyfriend_ would have a problem with you suddenly taking in a stray."

"For your information, I'm not seeing anyone at this juncture of my life," Rachel replied primly, pulling her hand back and adjusting her skirt as she carefully crossed her legs. "And as for it being charity, I'm certain we could work out a mutually beneficial situation if you insist on repayment."

"I do and I'm not gonna be your damn maid, Berry." Santana shook her head, getting up and coming over to kneel in front of her, hating herself a little more for what she was about to do as she put her hands on the other girl's knees and uncrossed them. "Besides, I got a better idea."

"Santana? W-what are you doing?" Rachel's voice trembled in a way that gave away her nerves and made Santana smirk with the rush of power it gave her to run her hands up the girl's smooth legs.

"What's it look like? Just sit back and relax, Berry. It'll be better than Finn. Trust me."

She pushed her off, looking shocked. "Santana! I... I don't need your _sexual favors_ to take you into my home!"

"Jesus, will you relax?" Santana snapped, looking hurt and disconcerted by being pushed away. "I don't _have_ anything else but _me_, so just take it. Fuck, you'd think getting your v-card swiped by Finnocense would have loosened you up at least a _bit_." She tried again, getting the girl's legs spread a bit and her fingers just under the edge of that way too short to be legal skirt before getting pushed back again.

"Santana, honestly! I'm just... I'm not that kind of girl!"

She snorted. "So all that fluid sexuality bullshit was just that, huh? You said yourself you ain't got a man right now, so just let me give you a quick O. What the fuck's the big deal?"

"Santana!" Rachel protested again, but in her squirming to get away and Santana's persistence, the secret she'd been trying to keep popped free of the tape holding it back and bulged her panties.

"What... the _fuck_?" Santana gasped, not expecting to see the prominent bulge straining against the fabric of the lacy panties. "Jesus _Christ_, Rachel!"

Giving up the fight, she slumped back into the chair with a shaky sigh, tears trickling down her cheek. "Why couldn't you have just stopped?" she asked softly. "I didn't want you to know... why Finn broke up with me. You can stay. For free. Just... just please don't tell anyone."

"Fuck telling anyone. Who the hell would believe me?" She snorted, licking her lips as she thought about the potential of this new development. "Besides," her hands slid up smooth thighs to wrap fingers in the waistband of her panties and pull them down, causing the five and a half inches of proud cock to spring free, "I think I can..." She trailed off as she pulled the panties the rest of the way off of Rachel's unresisting body, staring in shock at what she found between her legs.

Rachel couldn't look at her, she just sat there limply in the chair and cried softly. "So now you know what kind of freak I really am..."

Her penis stood proudly arching up towards her green sweater with its appliqued bear, jutting out from between thick lips that hung heavy with her testicles. There was no hair at all covering the area - though a little medical tape dangled sadly from one ass cheek where it had failed to hold back her erection - but Santana couldn't stop staring at the obviously wet folds of a vagina hiding behind those pouty lips. She reached out with a tentative finger and ran a line down from the base of Rachel's penis to just dip inside her, making the girl shudder.

"Holy fuck... what _are_ you?" she whispered, awed. "You've got like... the best of everything."

Rachel snorted in disbelief through her tears. "Oh yeah. Having genitalia that should have belonged to my _brother_ if I hadn't _absorbed him_ before birth is amazing. You should try it sometime."

Santana couldn't hold back the giggle. "Sarcasm suites you better than you think, Rach. That was pretty good. This though," she licked her lips, carefully wrapped her fingers around Rachel's dick and gave her a slow pump, "I think I could _like_ this..."

"Don't joke," she whispered, sniffling back more tears, her fingers gripping the arms of her chair in reaction to the handjob. No one had ever touched her penis for pleasure before and the sensation was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Oh, no joke. I wanna try this bad boy out." She watched her hand move up and down the just shy of narrow shaft, her fingers just barely meeting her thumb as they circled her. "Does it, like, _all_ work?"

"I... I guess?" Rachel's voice shuddered as she leaned back, inadvertently sliding down and letting her legs part further. "I know... I know the other part does... Finn..."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Finn couldn't handle something like this. He couldn't even handle Kurt thinking he was hot. Don't judge me by _him_. Ew. Seriously. Just ew." Glancing up to see Rachel's eyes were closed, she leaned in and lathed the bulbous head with her tongue and an appreciative moan for the clean taste of the girl's skin.

Rachel's eyes flew open. "W-what are you...?"

"Relax, Jewberry. I'm gonna make you feel good. Promise," she smirked up at her before taking her head into her mouth and suckling on it.

Rachel's head fell back against the chair and her eyes slid closed with a low moan. After a moment, her hands left the arms of the chair and pushed up her sweater and bra, revealing a double handful of some of the most beautiful breasts Santana had ever seen. She cupped and kneaded them as Santana watched, pinching and twisting her nipples as the other girl took more of her into her mouth with a low moan.

She lathed the underside of her cock with her tongue as she bobbed her head, letting her teeth lightly scrape over sensitive flesh. The scent of Rachel's arousal assaulted her senses and it was almost like she couldn't help herself as she ran a hand up a smooth inner thigh to carefully slide two fingers into the girl's tight channel, curling them up to rub against the sensitive spot she knew all girls had. She smiled when she felt Rachel's reaction, knowing she'd gotten it right again.

Rachel bucked, letting out a soft cry as her eyes flashed open and she stared down her body at where Santana's full red lips were wrapped around her straining cock and two tanned and slim fingers pumped in and out of her with a lewdly wet sound. "S-san-Santana," she gasped, her hands going back to the chair's arms and gripping white-knuckled tight, "_close_...!"

Santana just pumped faster and sucked a little harder until Rachel tensed up and let out a choked off cry. Her dick spasmed in Santana's mouth, shooting her cum in long bursts even as her vagina clamped down hard on her fingers, milking them. She let out a high pitched whine as she shuddered through the orgasm before her body finally relaxed, leaving her slumped back in the chair.

Santana let go and sat back on her heels as she carefully slid out of the girl and wiped the traces of cum off her lips. "Well? How was it?"

Rachel groaned softly. "That... how did you..." She finally settled on, "Amazing, Santana. Just... amazing. I've never felt like that before..."

"Seriously? Damn." She laughed, shaking her head. "Way to stroke my ego. So, is it a deal?"

"Is what a deal?" she mumbled, trying to get her thoughts in order.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I stay here in return for, you know," she nodded at Rachel's already stirring crotch, "_favors_."

"Oh... um... y-yes." Rachel blushed, moving to hide herself but Santana stopped her.

"Cut that out. You're Rachel freaking Berry. Be proud of who you are." Reaching up, she pulled her forward and tugged the last of her clothes off. "Besides, you're fucking beautiful. Forget all that shit Quinn and I said in high school, okay? We were just talking out of our asses cause maybe we kinda had the hots for you and that wasn't exactly cool."

Rachel laughed sadly. "That's nice of you to say, but-"

"But nothing. Now..." She stood up and, taking a deep breath, slowly undressed until she wore nothing but her high heels and a thin chain necklace with a crucifix. She propped her fists on her hips and smiled as seductively as she could, letting Rachel's wide eyes take everything in before reaching for her. "Important question time. Can that special junk of yours knock me up? Or do we need condoms?"

"I, um... I don't know," she stammered, trying to ignore the way her cock twitched in appreciation of the nude beauty in front of her.

"Condoms it is then. Now why don't you show me to your bedroom so we can try that little friend of yours out some more, hmm?" Santana smirked, her mouth practically watering at the thought of getting some relief for the wet heat between her legs.

"S-sure..."

* * *

The bedroom was pretty much what Santana had expected. White walls, white furniture, beige carpet and so much Broadway it looked like a theatre gift shop had vomited all over the room. The camcorder on its tripod in the corner had her pausing for a moment, but she remembered the MySpace obsession Rachel has in high school. Some things never changed.

But others...

"Berry, honestly, just get on the bed." Santana rolled her eyes, digging in her purse. "Lucky for you, I'm kinda like a boy scout." She pulled two strips of foil packets out of her purse. "I like to be prepared."

"I don't know about this, Santana," Rachel murmured uncertainly.

She stepped forward and ran a hand between Rachel's breasts then gave her a light shove towards the bed. If Rachel had tried to resist at all, she wouldn't have fallen. But her knees hit the edge of the bed and she found herself lying on her back on her queen-sized bed, looking up at Santana as she carefully tore open one of the foil packs she'd found with her teeth.

"You're gonna like this," she murmured, pulling the condom out and gripping the base of Rachel's cock, stroking it a couple times as she used her free hand to place the condom tip in her mouth. Holding it in place with the tip of her tongue, she placed it over the head of the hardening member and, with her eyes rolled up to watch Rachel's fascinated gaze, she opened her mouth just enough to take her fully into her mouth again, unrolling the condom to the base in one smooth move.

"S-Santana," Rachel choked out, shivering from the sight.

Santana pulled off and smirked up at her. "Where's your lube, Berry. We both know you gotta have some."

"D-drawer," she stammered, nodding at her nightstand where Santana had tossed the rest of the condoms.

"See? You know you want this," she smirked, straightening and moving to open the drawer. Seeing the seven inch long purple jelly dildo inside by the bottle of warming lube she smirked. "Damn, Berry. Wish I'd known how high your freak flag flew in college," she teased, grabbing the lube and the dildo after a thought.

"You," Rachel swallowed harshly, her body trembling with arousal, "you just would have told everyone."

"Actually, I wasn't that much of a bitch. Maybe you don't remember cause like everyone that soaked your panties in high school did it, but I didn't go around blabbing secrets that could hurt people. Yeah, I probably would've given you shit for it in private, but I knew how to keep a secret, believe it or not."

"Then how...Quinn's pregnancy?"

"Ben Israel." Santana snorted, squeezing a small amount of lube onto her palm and started slicking it up and down Rachel's shaft, making the girl lean back with a low groan. "Heard he got caught jacking off with your granny panties. Bet he wouldn't have done that if he'd know his wasn't the first dick they touched," she teased.

"T-that's awful," she panted, her hands fisting the cover under her as Santana's hand pumped her sensitive shaft.

"Nah. Just honest. I didn't tell anybody about Q and Finnocense cheating together or her being knocked up with Puck's lizard baby - when he was _my_ boyfriend I'd just like to point out - or how she totally set that stupid piano on fire when everyone blamed me." Santana smoothed lube over the dildo as well as she talked. "Didn't out Britt either. Or Kurt. Or Dave. And I didn't tell anyone about your oversized white knight fucking me to lose his v-card until it was painfully clear he was just gonna lie to you forever about it."

"O-oh," Rachel mumbled, leaning up on her elbows to watch Santana work. "What are you doing?"

"Oh... just getting ready to make you a very happy Berry," she teased with a smirk, giving her dick another stroke before moving to straddle her hips on the bed, hovering over her with the head of Rachel's cock just at the dripping entrance of her core and the purple dildo's head resting just at the entrance to Rachel's core. "I'm gonna rock your fucking world, Rach."

Almost before Rachel knew what was happening, Santana impaled herself on her member and slid the dildo in as far as she could. Her eyes flew wide at the feeling of being squeezed by hot walls at the same time she was filled. Not giving her a chance to become accustomed to the feeling, Santana started moving, riding her as she reached down and pumped the dildo in and out of her with her best effort at a similar pace.

Rachel let out a strange sound somewhere between a squeak and a scream as the feelings started overwhelming her. Her hands flew to Santana's hips, grabbing her almost bruisingly hard as she pulled her to her so she could roll her hips. Santana was a little impressed at the odd roll that managed to drive herself both deeper into Santana's core and harder onto the dildo at the same time.

"Fuck," she gasped, riding the girl for all she was worth and feeling her orgasm thundering down on her as her fingers became drenched in the fluids flooding over the dildo from Rachel's cunt. "Yes. Fuck. Like that. God, right there," she panted, leaning back to grind Rachel's head over her special spot, her walls fluttering against her cock.

"I...I'm gonna come," Rachel cried in a thin voice, her eyes clenched shut as she dug her fingers into Santana's hips. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna... _Santana_!"

Her body arched off the bed, physically lifting Santana with a last powerful thrust as her cock spasmed cum into the condom's tip and her cunt rippled in harsh waves, flooding the dildo and Santana's fingers. Eyes wide, Santana felt her own climax following not long after, her body milking Rachel's cock.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, shuddering on top of Rachel as the orgasm hit and turned her into a soaked wreck. When she finally came back to herself, feeling Rachel's still semi-hard cock nestled in her, she looked down and realized the girl was unconscious. Panting for breath and trembling at the feeling of still being filled - even though it was softening - she smiled down at Rachel sweat streaked features.

"That was fucking amazing," she breathed, carefully pulling the dildo out of Rachel - who whimpered and shifted but didn't wake up. Getting up - and ignoring the strange sense of loss as Rachel fell out of her - she went to clean up before coming back to pull off the condom and throw it away. Watching Rachel as she slept, she carefully licked her clean, humming appreciatively deep in her throat at the taste.

Rachel woke up with her tongue between her legs, licking up the last of her arousal. "No more," she protested weakly. "I can't..."

Santana laughed, straightening up and stretching. "Don't worry, I was just cleaning you up. I'm gonna go crash on the couch, okay? Mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"No," Rachel protested, reaching for her. "Just...come here. After...after that, can't you?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I ain't your girlfriend to cuddle, Rach. I'm just your...well, I guess I'm kind of your sex slave..."

"No," she said again. "You're not a slave." She dragged her eyes open to look at Santana. "You're my friend. My," she hesitated not sure how to say it, "special friend?"

Santana laughed. "We're fuckbuddies. Sure. I can live with that."

"Sleep in here?" Rachel offered again. "The bed's big enough. We don't have to cuddle."

She thought about then shrugged. "Okay, fine. But tomorrow I'm on the couch."

"If you want," Rachel yawned, falling back asleep after rolling away from the wet spot their sex had left in the sheets. "Remind me to change the sheets and stain treat the chair in the morning. Night, Santana."

"Night, Hobbit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Contains:** G!P (true hermaphroditism), semi-prostitution, anal, rimming, toys, oral, hand job, cumshot

* * *

When Santana woke up the next morning naked with arms around her waist and the feeling of an obvious erection between her ass cheeks pressing against her anus, she nearly panicked. Then she registered how slender the arms were and the obvious feeling of small breasts pressed into her back and remembered where she was. Biting her lip, she tentatively pushed back onto Rachel's cock, feeling the tip push just inside her with a wince.

"Okay," she mumbled, pulling back off and resisting the urge to rub her ass, "_definitely_ need lube for that."

Rachel was a bit on the small side compared to most of the men she'd been with in her life, but she was still endowed enough to tear her if she didn't prep. She started to lift a leg to swing back over the other girl's and take her that way, but then she remembered they didn't know if she could get knocked up. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck carrying Berry's spawn and the condoms were unfortunately on the nightstand still.

Groaning softly, she slid a hand down her stomach to slide between her wet folds. Finding the erect nub of her clit, she gave it a sharp pinch before raising her upper leg so the foot was flat and beginning to rub with short circular motions. She ground back into the erection now pressing between her cheeks, shifting so it slid up and down the crack being moistened by Rachel's pre-cum.

"Wha...?" The voice from behind her was sleepy as she felt the hands that had been lying loosely around her waist tighten as Rachel began moving with her, thrusting her cock between her cheeks in unconscious reaction to stimulation. Her arousal from her vagina started coating Santana's ass even as her pre-cum lubricated between her cheeks, making the other girl groan and rub herself faster.

"F-fuck," she gasped. "What's it look like? You're getting yourself off on my ass while I'm rubbing one off."

"I... I..." Rachel froze, unable to finish as her cock pulsed out her climax all over Santana's backside. "Oh God, I'm sorry."

Santana rolled her eyes, finishing to her own decidedly minor orgasm before pulling her fingers out. "Whatever, Berry. That's the deal, remember? You use me to get off and I get to stay. Win, win."

"That's h-hardly fair, Santana," she protested, pulling her softening member from where it was cradled in Santana's ass and wiping off a corner of the sheet.

"You want fair? Follow the yellow brick road back to Oz, Munchkin." Santana moved to kneel in front of Rachel, her ass glistening and dripping with Rachel's fluids as she reached around to finger her anus, slipping one finger into her tightly puckered hole using Rachel's cum as lube as Rachel watched fixedly and tried to deny the way her cock was stirring in response. "This is the real world. Life ain't fair. Closest we get is when the person about to fuck your ass is at least someone you trust a bit."

"I... I'm not going to... Santana!" She cried out trying to sound more shocked than she was really feeling. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she watched Santana stroke in and out of herself.

"Fuck, Berry, don't lie. You know you want to unload in my ass. Everyone with a cock that works for chicks does and yours _definitely_ works for chicks." Santana snorted, shifting so her knees were further apart to open herself up a bit more. Moaning softly, she worked a second finger in.

"C-can I?" Rachel finally asked after a long minute of watching.

Glancing back over her shoulder with a raised brow, she shrugged and slid her fingers out of her loosened ass. "Knock yourself out."

When Rachel's hands first stroked over the firm smoothness of her ass, she leaned down to rest her head on her crossed arms and closed her eyes. It wasn't hard to shut herself off from what was happening. She had lots of practice going all the way back to high school when it was easier to give it up to a demanding, drunk jock then deal with the social fallout for not letting him do what he wanted - especially when she was the one of the smallest girls at school outside of Rachel and he wasn't in a mood to take no for an answer. At least this time it was Rachel. It made it a little better some how.

But when soft lips first caressed her, her eyes shot open.

That wasn't part of what she was expecting. A long shiver ran through her and she could feel heat seem to shoot right to her groin at the feel of a warm, firm tongue running from her perineum up between her cheeks to tease her anus. Her eyes were wide open and she stared at the white with little yellow stars field of Rachel's bedspread as the other girl's lips and tongue worked over her ass.

"R-rachel?" she gasped as she felt her cleaning her ass of her fluids with broad strokes of her tongue and soft kisses.

"Shh." It was the only response she got and somehow it made her feel even more aroused, her pulse seeming to settle itself firmly between her legs.

She could feel warm and gentle hands smoothing over her lower body, spreading her cheeks open. The deep groan that dragged itself from the center of her being was unstoppable as she felt that hot, wet tongue push its way inside of her passage. She rocked back, making Rachel pull out and causing her to whimper with loss.

"Patience." The word was soft but commanding, the tone so perfectly in control Rachel from Glee that if she'd been wearing panties, they'd have been instantly soaked. "I don't want to hurt you."

She wanted to beg her to hurt her if that's what it took to get on with it, but she took her lower lip between her teeth and bit down to keep herself from speaking. The whimper at the feeling of one of Rachel's slender fingers sliding into her was muffled because of it, but she didn't let go of her lip. She hid her eyes against her arms, breathing heavily through her nose as Rachel wiggled in a second, soon followed by a third liberally soaked in the lube they'd forgotten to put away last night.

"Relax," Rachel whispered, what felt like nearly fifteen minutes of pumping in and out with three fingers later.

Easy for her to say, she thought as a fourth finger worked its way into her ass, pumping in and out of the sensitive rim. She'd let go of her lip, less concerned with saying something that might have given Rachel the wrong idea about her willingness to do this than with being able to breath. Her pussy pulsed with the need to be filled and she only kept herself from reaching back and taking care of it herself from sheer willpower.

Then Rachel's fingers were gone and she felt so profoundly empty than she let out a soft cry of protest. Before she could organize her pleasure scrambled mind into something resembling coherent thought, she felt a head dripping with lube pressing just inside her loosened ass.

"Is this really okay?" Rachel asked softly and the sheer gentleness mingled with the familiar barely restrained desire nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Yes," she gasped, pushing back, unable to keep herself restrained any further. "Please!"

Rachel slid in about an inch, pausing to slick more lube over her shaft before gripping her hips and pushing slowly in deeper and deeper. It felt like forever before her hips nestled against Santana's, heavy labia pressing against her ass hard enough for her to feel the subtle hardness of her testicles in the lips. She shivered at the feeling of being full, moaning softly as Rachel gently stroked her lower back.

"Is this okay?"

"Fuck," she gasped, carefully rising up until she was leaning back against the other girl when she didn't start moving the way she wanted her to. "It's fucking amazing, so just... get on with it."

One of Rachel's hands came up to cup and squeeze a breast, teasing at her nipples as her other hand slid down to slip between her drenched lips and seek out her clit. She rocked her hips as she pinched the hard nub, pulling in and thrusting back in slowly. Warm lips caressed the long column of her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point. As they began to get a rhythm, her well-lubed cock sliding in and out of the tight channel with every flex of her hips, she slid her fingers lower, abandoning her clit to press two fingers inside.

"Oh my God," she gasped, panting against Santana's neck. "I... I can feel myself in you. Oh God... I... Oh God..."

Santana moaned low and lewd, her eyes rolled back in her head as she rode Rachel's fingers and dick. Just the sounds coming out of her nearly stole Rachel's tentative hold on control as she continued to penetrate her from both sides. She marveled at the feeling of her cock sliding in and out of her tight ass through the thin wall inside her, her palm rubbing at Santana's clit as she curled her fingers up to stroke her g-spot. Her breath was nearly stolen when the other girl fell over into orgasm, squirting all over her hand and wrist and nearly causing her to sprain her fingers with the strength of her pulsating climax. She was so distracted, she lost control, gripping Santana hard against her as she shuddered out her orgasm into ass. She slumped with her chin propped on Santana's shoulder as she felt her cum pooling at the head of her dick, panting for breath.

"Are... are you okay?" she whispered as she cradled her against her chest.

"Fuck, Berry," Santana groaned, blinking dazedly. "Where the hell did you learn to do _that_? Feels like my head exploded..."

"Sorry." She carefully slid out of her in a mini rush of the cum that had leaked down around her cock as she rested inside her, making Santana shiver. "I just, um, do a lot of research. I never really thought I'd have the chance to try. Though I admit an almost overwhelming urge to brush my teeth right now. Not that you're dirty!"

Santana snorted with laughter then groaned. "Don't make me laugh when I'm recovering from an orgasm like that, Berry. Jesus. And don't apologize. You did good."

"If you say so," she mumbled, blushing as she tried to disentangle herself. "Now, I need to shower before class and work, so please excuse my rudeness."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're fuckbuddies remember. It ain't rude. Go scrub your dick and do the learning and earning thing and I'll see you when you get home. Right?"

Rachel smiled shyly, not wanting to admit how pleased she was by the idea of having someone to come home to. "Yes, that sounds right. If you'd care to handle our grocery run for the week and can remember that I'm both Jewish and Vegan, I'll leave some cash and the grocery cart in the kitchen for you."

Santana shrugged, stretching knowing she looked completely fucked with an entirely sated expression and what that did to the people she fucked. She smirked seeing Little Rachel starting to stir again as Rachel's eyes roved over her body. "Yeah, sure. I think I can handle that. Now you better go before your little friend decides to make you late."

Rachel groaned and hurried into the bathroom with a deep blush coloring her cheeks. Santana just laughed, her eyes falling on the seven inch dildo sitting on the nightstand from last night with a speculative look.

* * *

Santana came out of the bathroom in a pair of plain white hipster panties that she'd swiped from Rachel's drawer, toweling off her hair and feeling better than she had since she'd lost her home. There was nothing quite like a long hot shower and getting _really_ clean after a couple weeks of living in a car and bathing in public bathroom sinks to make a person feel practically reinvented. Add a guaranteed safe place to sleep and the promise of hot meals of real food and she was all but bursting with her good mood.

So when she spotted the small stack of twenties on top of a envelope on the counter in the kitchen next to a wire basket on wheels that she supposed was Rachel's grocery cart, she actually couldn't help her smile. Tossing her towel over a nearby chair, she picked up the envelope, opening it to find a neatly written note, a paper-clipped stack of coupons, a spare key, and a list of things the apartment was out of. She snorted reading off things like _dry pinto beans_, _frozen vegetables_, and _couscous_.

"This shit ain't even hard," she muttered, turning her attention to the note.

_Santana, I realize you don't share my dietary constraints, so to account for that and the increased strain on our now shared food stores, I have doubled the typical amount I spend for my weekly food budget accounting for the need to replenish certain staples. If this proves to be insufficient, we can revisit the subject at a later date. Tonight is my late shift at work, so I'll be home relatively late so you may feel free to inform me of any difficulties the next morning if you do not care to wait up. You may, of course, help yourself to my wardrobe to clothe yourself for today's outing and perhaps tomorrow we can see about removing your vehicle from impound to regain your clothing. Have a good day. I'll see you tonight._

Rachel

"She must have ran out of those stupid star stickers," she mumbled, glancing at the money in her hand and feeling a little overwhelmed by having someone thinking about her since she'd lost touch with everyone in Lima. Tossing the note back down on the table, she counted out the cash, her eyes widening slightly as she realized she held just slightly over two hundred dollars in her hands. "Jesus. This vegan shit can't be so hard. It's food right? I don't need special consideration crap. Just fuck me and stop caring so damn much. Or maybe..."

She trailed off with a smirk, folding the bills neatly and mentally planning for a side stop as she headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

When Rachel got in that night, it was nearly ten and she looked worn out by her long day. She wasn't paying attention and had half thought that previous evening and morning had been a stress induced hallucination - albeit a very pleasurable one. So when Santana's arms wrapped around her from behind as she locked the door and warm lips assaulted her neck, the little shriek and jump could be forgiven.

Santana's amused laughter near her ear sent a shiver down her spine. "Jesus, Berry. This how you greet everyone you've fucked senseless? Damn girl," she mumbled, sucking on her earlobe and sliding a hand up under her shirt to cup a breast through her bra.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel protested, stamping a foot and squirming uncomfortably. "Stop that! I'm still wearing my coat and haven't put a thing down!"

Laughing, she let go of her, stepping back and stretching so her borrowed t-shirt rode up above the waist of Rachel's loosest pair of jeans, exposing her flat stomach to Rachel's blatantly appreciative gaze. "Well, don't let me stop you. I'll just go in the bedroom and get more," she winked at Rachel as the girl blushed and looked away, "_comfortable_."

"You do that," she muttered with a deep flush coloring her cheeks as she shrugged out over her green pea-coat and hung it on its hook as Santana walked back to the bedroom.

She wasn't entirely certain what to think of Santana and the way she'd entered her life. On one hand the sexual aspect was beyond a doubt amazing and - if she was honest with herself - easily the most gratifying she had ever experienced. But on the other hand she wasn't sure if she was entirely comfortable with the idea of sex outside of a relationship - let alone the act itself.

Reaching down into her slacks to free herself from the tape that had held her back all day with a soft sigh of relief, she gently rubbed her mildly sore member for a moment before pulling her hand back out to discard the tape in the wastebasket in the kitchen. The only things she was certain of was that having someone to come home to had already improved her week in surprising ways and that the sexual aspect was _entirely_ pleasurable. She'd never experienced someone who not only didn't actively shy away from her additional appendage but actually found it an equally stimulating part of her. She let out a quiet groan of confusion and tried to put it out of her mind before shaking her head and heading back towards the bedroom.

Though a little part of her realized she was probably going to be propositioned for sex when she got in the room, her eyes still widened in surprise when she came in to see Santana standing in front of her full length mirror with no top covering her full breasts and lithe torso. Tanned fingers smoothed lube over the condom covered length of Rachel's seven inch jelly dildo that protruded through the fly of her jeans as she watched Rachel in the mirror with a knowing smirk. Rachel swallowed harshly, feeling her body stirring at the sight.

"Figure you've gotten to fuck me twice now, so only fair I return the favor right?" she asked with a smirk as she stalked over to where Rachel was standing in the doorway and started removing her clothes. "I mean, you've got that gorgeous, tight pussy just begging to be properly fucked, so there's no point in ignoring it, right?"

"S-santana?" she stuttered in confusion as her shirt and skirt were removed by the girl's nimble fingers, leaving her standing there in nothing but her socks and underwear. "What... I don't understand..."

"Shh," she whispered, her lips closing over Rachel's pulse point and making the girl buck as she pulled off her bra and pushed her panties down, letting her growing erection spring free between them. Wrapping her fingers around the growing erection, she pumped a couple times before giving a gentle tug to encourage the girl to follow her.

Guiding her over to the bed, she continued kissing along her neck, leaving small marks dotting the olive skin. When she felt Rachel's legs hit the edge, she pushed her back, smirking down at her nude body as she looked over her body. "You're fucking beautiful when you're naked, Rach," she whispered, getting a grip on her thighs and pulling her until her ass was on the edge of the bed.

Rachel didn't know how to respond, her breath coming fast and her erection standing proud and just brushing against the tip of Santana's dildo between them. She could only lay back and watch as Santana ran her hands over her legs, slowly pushing them up into the air. "Santana?" she tried again.

"Calm down, I'm just gonna give you what Finnocence probably never did," she reassured her as her legs rose over Santana's shoulders and Santana pushed them apart to spread her open. "Jesus, you're flexible. If I'd known you were this freaky in high school, I would have offered to swipe your v-card instead of just telling you not to screw the Jolly Green Giant."

"He," she grunted softly as she shifted her hips to unlock a caught muscle and let Santana spread her farther, "he's not that bad."

Santana snorted. "Yeah, except he broke up with the best thing that ever happened to him and dumped you on train station cause he couldn't handle you being bigger and better." Propping one ankle on her shoulder, she reached down to slide the head of her dildo into Rachel's slick core, whimpering softly as the heady scent of the girl's arousal reached her nose. "Fuck you're wet."

"Y-your fault," she mumbled, shivering and gripping the covers as she watched Santana. Her head pressed back into the bed as she arched her back off the bed as the other girl gripped both ankles again and slid deep inside her, the head tickling her cervix in a strange sort of painful pleasure that made her jerk as her body stretched to accommodate the length.

"Of course it is," she muttered, leaning in slightly to brush Rachel's cock with her stomach as she began thrusting into her, a wet slapping sound beginning to come from their meeting hips as she fucked her.

Rachel moaned, writhing as much as she could with the modified restraint holding her open and pinning her to the bed as Santana took her rough and fast. She could feel her body tensing its way to an orgasm when the Santana froze and pulled her legs together so she could hold them against her chest with one arm as she leaned into them. She cried out in protest, trying to buck her hips but unable to.

"I'm gonna blow your mind," Santana whispered, reaching down with her now free hand and gripping her cock around the base as her pressed together legs squeezed the dildo filling her and making her walls drag almost harshly along the sides of the purple shaft.

She pumped her cock as she started moving again, her fist moving in rhythm with her hips. Rachel shuddered beneath her, eyes rolled back and jaw dropped open as she struggled to control the sensations flooding her from the dual assault. Finally, she couldn't hold on any more and she let go with loud groan, thick ropes of cum splashing from her tip to spray her tits and stomach as her walls clenched so tight Santana couldn't thrust for a long moment.

"Fuck that's hot," she muttered, letting go of her legs so she could lean down and lick Rachel clean of the sperm covering her upper body as best she could while still buried to the hilt in her core. "Never thought I'd get why guys like jacking off on chicks, but fuck if watching you cream yourself wasn't a turn on."

"Santana," she panted, writhing uncomfortably now that she was coming down. "O-out... please... too big..."

"Now that's what I like to hear," she teased, sliding out with a slick rush accompanied by a deep shuddering gasp from Rachel. Leaning in, her wet dildo pressing against the edge of the bed, she sucked a splash of cum off the girl's chin. "God, you're a giver. I swear I've never seen cumshots like yours outside of a porno. That Broadway shtick of yours ever not work out, I know you could get work in the porn industry with cum like that."

"I," she panted for breath, "am _not_ working for the porn industry, Santana!" she finally got out indignantly, making the girl laugh.

"Good, cause I'm not big on sharing," she teased, pulling away to strip off her jeans and the harness that had been holding the dildo before climbing up to kneel over Rachel's face. "Think you can handle this?" she asked, looking down at Rachel. "Or is it too much?"

Rachel glared at her, then pulled her down by her thighs to awkwardly thrust her tongue inside before stroking up to flick her clit without a word. Santana nearly collapsed as her teeth closed on her sensitive nub and tugged, tongue lashing the tip.

"F-fuck!" She ground down onto Rachel's face, riding her mouth as she felt herself being penetrated by her tongue again. "Jesus, Berry!"

She didn't respond, just held Santana core firmly against her mouth and exercised her superior breath control to messily eat her out. She could feel Santana's arousal trickling down her chin like the juice from an over ripe peach as she fucked her with her tongue. Moving back to her clit, she wormed a hand under her chin to thrust three fingers roughly up into her. Santana cried out, her head falling back as she rocked on top of Rachel, rapidly falling into a climax the equal of the morning's.

Panting, she slid off the girl to sprawl bonelessly on the bed as Rachel cleaned her face with the back of her hand. "Well," she panted, taking deep breaths, "how was that?"

"Good," she whispered, not even opening her eyes as she tried to recover. "Let... let me guess... research?"

Rachel's smile bore a trace of wickedness. "You should see my DVD collection sometime." She laughed softly. "And everyone thought I only watched musicals..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Contains:** G!P (true hermaphroditism), semi-prostitution, dub-con, bondage (hand cuffs), temperature play, toys, masturbation reference, car, public, getting caught, DP, oral, fisting, multiple orgasms (also a reference to genderswap Quintana for fun)

* * *

Santana woke up naked to a sensation both unexpected and familiar. For a moment, she edged on the verge of panic until she caught the familiar scent of Rachel's perfume and relaxed. She still thought Arpège was mildly ridiculous for a student budget, but it was better than that Celine Dion Wal-Mart special she'd found hiding in Rachel's bathroom yesterday.

Her legs were spread, knees bent and feet flat on the bed as small hands pressed against her labia and held her open. Her breasts were exposed to the cool air of the room, nipples stiff and damp with a drying fluid that she wasn't entirely certain was cum or saliva. Opening her eyes and looking down her body, she could see Rachel glance up at her with a smirk before leaning back down.

The sensation that hit her sensitive bud wasn't the warm, rough softness of tongue she was expecting, but hard and freezing cold. She cried out, trying to buck up but held down by Rachel's hands splayed over her hips as she ran the ice over her hot clit again. Santana's hands tried to fly to Rachel's, only to stop short.

"What the fuck?" Looking up, she jerked against the padded cuffs securing her to the headboard.

There was a soft click as Rachel shifted the long cylindrical piece of ice in her mouth, making it look like a thick awkward cigar poking out the side of her mouth. "You said I could do anything I want with you," she said mildly, teasing Santana's entrance with a finger. "This is what I want to do."

"You want to tie me up and run ice over my clit?" she asked incredulously. "Fuck you're a serious freak sometimes, Rach. You coulda warned me you were into bondage! Fuck!"

"Are you afraid?" she asked, raising a brow as she moved her hand back to keep Santana from managing to rock her hips up and draw her further in. "Is this too much? I can undo you if it is..."

"Fuck that," Santana gasped, bucking again. "I just didn't know. Now are you gonna fuck me or play around all morning?"

Rachel smirked with a little chuckle and leaned back down, shifting the ice back between her front teeth and spreading Santana open again. "Hope you're ready," she mumbled around the ice dildo before sliding it's damp shaft deep into Santana's hot core.

"Ah! Fuck!"

She writhed with a scream, trying to get away from the ice impaling her and inadvertently scrapping her walls against the ice. She bucked as the sensations overwhelmed her. Rachel pulled the shaft in and out of her by bobbing her head, the cold numbing her as her own fluids lubricated the action. She panted, gripping the chains of her cuffs so tightly her fingers turned white as she shook, her eyes rolled back and jaw dropped open as things rapidly started getting too much for her.

There was a clatter on the hardwood floor as Rachel pulled out and spat the melted remains of the dildo out. Climbing up on top of Santana and gripping her wrists, she pressed the tip of her condom covered cock against Santana's freezing cold entrance and slowly pushed inside.

"I'm going to fuck you now," she whispered, her breath a hot rush over Santana's ear.

The woman just moaned, lost in the sensations as the heat of Rachel's cock sank into her ice-numbed core. Rachel smirked and sunk in until her hips met Santana's, then pulled out until just her tip was inside before shoving back in, drawing a gasped grunt out of the woman under her as she bottomed out. A groan broke from her lips at the feeling of tight walls gripping her, the not quite warm again yet feeling strange through the condom.

It was empowering, being in control like this. She felt strong, passionate and powerful she worked her hips, pumping in and out of Santana roughly. She grunted with effort as she thrust, feeling strangely connected to her ex-fiance's feelings about being with her as she fucked her friend.

Arching her back, she caught a breast in her mouth, sucking hard and swirling her tongue over the stiff peak of her nipple. The taste of her own semen coating the warm, tanned skin made her groan and thrust harder. She knew she would lose control soon - jacking off over the sleeping girl after handcuffing her to the bed had left her feeling more ashamed and dirty than aroused, but had taken the immediate edge off.

"R-rach," Santana moaned before arching with a choked off cry as she came hard, clamping down on the cock buried in her. She pulled against the cuffs, her back arching off the bed even with Rachel's weight pressing down on her.

Surprised, Rachel let out a squeak as she lost control, her hips jerking as she came, shooting her cum into the reservoir of the condom. When her body finished trembling, she slumped down on top of Santana, panting. After a few minutes, Santana started laughing breathlessly.

"Jesus, Berry," she gasped out, eyes pressed shut as she laughed. "That how you used to wake Finnocense up?"

Rachel shook her head, shifting her hips to let herself slide out of Santana before reaching down to put the condom off her softening member. Tying it off, she chucked it into the trashcan by the bed while mumbling, "No. I just... I was feeling... I mean, I just wanted to..."

Santana shook her head as she trailed off, looking down at her with a sated smile. "Don't worry about it. If you were anyone else, I'd probably be pissed right now, but oddly... I don't really mind. It was hot. Now if you could just unlock me?" She shook her wrists.

Blushing, Rachel scrambled for the key in her nightstand drawer and undid them. "I'm sorry. I know I should have asked before doing something like this."

"Look, it was hot and I got off really hard so don't worry about it, okay?" She rubbed her wrists, looking up at Rachel where she was perched on her lap. "I mean, I don't think I'd be cool being chained up all the time, but now and then is maybe a little fun. As long as you're cool with it happening to you too that is." She raised a brow.

"Y-yeah," she whispered, looking down with her blush spreading down over her chest. "I... I mean, they're mine, you know...?"

"Shit, you mean you like being tied up?" Santana chuckled, smirking at her. "Damn. Really wish I'd know this shit in high school. Now off, sexy. I gotta shower, I'm all sticky." She touched her chest and raised a brow. "What'd you do? Jack off on me or something?" Rachel just blushed harder if possible and played with her fingers, making Santana laugh. "God, you're such a freak. I love it."

Rachel climbed off her, watching as she rolled off the bed and walked across the room in nothing at all, unashamed of her body. "I especially enjoy your lack of modesty, you know," she called.

"What's there to be modest about around you by this point?" she asked as she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Point. Shall we go and retrieve your car today? I have a spot in the garage downstairs that I've never used..."

"Wait." Santana's head poked around the door with a shocked expression. "You were being serious about that?"

Rachel looked confused. "I did leave the note telling you that was the plan, didn't I?"

"But, shit, that's gotta be at least couple hundred dollars! I don't have that kind of money!"

"I don't expect you to. I'll pay for it. You need your property from inside it and possibly the vehicle itself in order to find work after all." She shrugged, pulling the soaked bedsheet off the bed and wiping herself off with it absentmindedly. "If it bothers you that much, then you can pay me back once you find work."

"You think I'll find work?" She looked uncertain which surprised Rachel.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Besides, I have no doubt you'd be more comfortable if this arrangement we have was less like that of a... I believe the term is sugar parent?"

Santana laughed. "Oh yeah. I guess you kinda are my sugar momma right now. Get dressed, sexy. We gotta go free my baby."

* * *

Three hours and nearly four hundred dollars of Rachel's savings later, they were watching as the fire engine red 2010 SRT8 Challenger was brought out of the lot. Rachel stared in unabashed awe as Santana squealed and ran over to inspect it. Right about when she'd crawled into the driver's seat and was hugging the steering wheel, she came to her senses and came over to lean in via the open driver's window, looking around the cluttered interior.

"As abhorrent as I find the idea of any living creature being murdered simply to take its skin and tan it for clothing and furniture, I must admit that this is a very beautiful vehicle, Santana. However," she looked at Santana in confusion, "I can't understand why you didn't simply sell it and replace it with something cheaper if you truly needed a car."

"No!" Santana looked shocked at the idea. "My dad gave me this car when I graduated! It's important okay?"

Rachel raised a brow, but shrugged. "Very well. I must admit though," she traced a finger over the window molding, "there is a certain... something about this vehicle."

"A certain what?" Santana asked, looking more confused by the second.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just... there's something about it that makes me want to go somewhere and do unspeakable things to you upon the hood..."

Santana's eyes darkened as she thought about it. "Do you work or have class today?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's Saturday, remember? No classes and I'm off today."

"Get in." Her voice was low, husky.

"Santana, I..."

"Get in the damn car, Rachel!"

"Honestly. You don't have to yell, Santana."

* * *

Two hours later, Santana pulled the car into the empty parking lot of a trail head. Rachel looked around confusedly.

"Santana, where are we?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked, looking Rachel over with a low voice. "You said unspeakable things. I wanna see."

"W-what?" She looked shocked.

"Don't be shy, Berry. You basically said you wanted to fuck me on the hood of my car," she unbuckled and got out, pushing the door closed and leaning in through the open window with a smirk, "and I'm very much down for that. Come on, this place isn't busy enough for us to get arrested or anything."

Rachel's eyes narrowed as unbuckled. "Am I to take that to mean you have experience with sexual encounters in this location?"

"Maybe." She snorted, unbuttoning her shirt. "Does it really matter? There's condoms in my purse. Grab a couple and stop thinking about who might have dicked me out here, alright?"

"You can be incredibly crude sometimes," she pointed out, rummaging around in Santana's purse until she found the box of foil packages.

"Yeah, well right now I'm incredibly horny, so get out here." Santana hopped up on the hood of the car and pushed her shirt open.

"Demanding," Rachel murmured, coming out and sliding her fingers over Santana's bare thighs, teasing at the hem of her skirt. She could feel herself hardening and her own arousal pooling between her folds under her own skirt as she ran her hands up and undid the bra hiding her lover's breasts and pushed it aside. "You shouldn't hide," she whispered, leaning in to kiss along her neck. "I want anyone who sees to know exactly what's happening to you."

Santana felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight to her core at Rachel's words. "Fuck you're such a freak," she gasped, letting her push her back onto the hood and moaning softly as she pinched and rolled her hardening nipples, tugging on them hard enough to pull her breasts taut.

"You _like_ this part of me," she said, her voice a low growl as she rocked her growing erection into her as she stepped between her legs. "You like when I take control of you."

"F-fuck, Rach, don't tease," she gasped, her panties soaked through.

"I should make you suck me off," Rachel said, pushing Santana's skirt up and running her hands over her thighs before pulling her panties hard between her lip to press harshly against her clit and cause the other girl to writhe. "I want you to ask for what you want. _Ask_ me, Santana."

"No." She smirked shakily, looking down her body at Rachel as the other girl pushed her own skirt up and moved her panties enough to release her cock.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her as she stroked herself a couple of times before putting a condom on. Reaching up, she flicked Santana's nipples. "Ask or you won't get anything."

She whined, writhing on the hood of the car. "Fuck, Berry, I don't seriously gotta _ask_ do I?"

"_Ask_." She growled low in her throat as she stroked her own arousal over her condom covered shaft.

Santana licked her lips, her eyes fixed on the shaft in Rachel's hand and the way it poked over the top of her white cotton panties with little gold stars. "F-fuck... fine." She laid back and spread her legs, her hands sliding down to pull her soaked panties aside and hold herself open. "Fuck me, Berry..."

"_Politely_," she insisted, teasing the head of her cock over her exposed clit.

"Rach!" she whined, sliding her legs wider as if to show herself off for the other girl.

"_Polite_, Santana." She pulled back so she wasn't touching her any longer.

Santana whined and rolled her hips to try and get even the teasing pressure back. "F-fine. Will you f-fuck me, Rachel? I... I want you."

"Better," she whispered, leaning in until her tip was nestled against her entrance. "Now, say please."

"Rachel!" she protested.

"Say it!"

She moaned low in her throat before grinding out, "_P-please_ will you _kindly_ fuck me, Rachel?"

She laughed and shoved in in one long stroke, not pulling her hand away until she couldn't go further. "Better?"

She nodded jerkily. "D-deeper..."

"Got to move these," she replied, sliding her hands around Santana's thighs and pushing her legs up higher so she could slide in as deep as possible. Watching Santana carefully, she slid her hands slowly up the backs of her legs until she was gripping her ankles and her black high heels were pointing at the sky and slowly pushed them apart until her legs went in a wide vee. "I've wanted to try this since I read about it..."

Santana's eyes opened wide as she pulled out and thrust in hard, the tip of her smallish cock actually brushing her cervix. Her jaw dropped as she struggled to breathe and her fingers tightened on her body as she kept trying to hold herself open.

"Get your hands out of the way," Rachel grunted out. "I want to go as deep as I can."

Given permission, Santana's hands went up to where her breasts were swaying with the rhythm of Rachel's thrusts. She pinched and teased at her nipples, moaning as the cool air dried the streaks of arousal her fingers left on her skin. "F-fuck, Rach... more. P-please..."

"That's right. Beg me," she groaned out, gripping her ankles almost hard enough to leave a bruise as she increased her pace.

The wet sound of their joining and their breathless moans and grunts filled the small parking lot. They didn't see the hikers who'd come down the trail head after finishing their hike. Didn't realize they were being watched by a couple of smirking young men until one called out, making Rachel and Santana freeze.

"Hey, dude, try crossing her legs in front of you," the darker young man said with a smirk, throwing an arm around his slightly taller blond companion. "It makes things totally tight and feel amazing. Come on, Quentin, let's get home. After all that I feel _inspired_."

"Santiago, you're a freak," Quentin muttered with a blush, letting him pull him to the Mustang in the opposite corner of the lot.

"Yeah, but you love it," was the last the frozen couple heard before the car doors slammed shut and the Mustang roared off out of the lot.

Rachel was breathing heavily from where she was leaning over Santana to block the view of her nearly naked upper body from the men. "Friends of yours?"

Santana shook her head, her eyes wide - for all her talk, she hadn't been prepared to be seen. "No idea."

"Want me to keep going?"

Her walls rippled against Rachel's member. "Yes," she gasped, trying to roll her hips despite the awkward position. "Please."

Rachel nodded, picking up her pace again, her hips slapping against Santana's ass as she tried to get them off before anyone else came out. It wasn't long before her thrusts grew erratic and she grunted low in her throat as she shot her load into the condom. Reaching down, she held onto the base and pulled out before pushing Santana up on the hood and dropping her legs back onto the hood. Barely pausing, she slid her hands over the girl's thighs and pushed her legs open before running her tongue up along her folds and sucking her clit into her mouth.

She'd thought it was over when Rachel came, that she wasn't going to have any release after the awkward interruption. But the sudden, direct stimulation of her clit made her head smack back onto the warm metal of the hood. Her eyes rolled back and her hands went to Rachel's hair, pulling and tugging as her hips bucked into her mouth.

"More," she gasped, "Oh God, more. Please, Rachel, fucking _please_!"

Nodding without releasing her, she pushed three fingers into her roughly, curling her fingers to drag them over the special place inside as she raked her teeth over her clit. It didn't take much longer before Santana's back arched off the hood and a choked off scream of release broke free of her lips. She dropped back down breathing heavily only to find her muscles locking in a second then third climax as Rachel refused to stop.

The fourth nearly knocked her out and she pushed at Rachel, trying to get her to stop. "Stop... please, no more... p-please..."

Giving one last rough lick to her swollen clit, Rachel stopped, pulling back and letting her fingers slide out. She straightened, watching Santana gasping for breath as she tried to come back down, her chest heaving and skin flushed and sweaty with exertion, hair plastered to her head. Pulling off the condom from her renewed erection and tying it before bundling it in a tissue from her pocket, she licked her lips.

"I want you to suck me," she whispered, her eyes roving over Santana's ravished body.

"W-what?" Santana panted, dragging her eyes open to see Rachel stroking her cock again.

"I want you to suck me. I want your fingers in me as you suck me off and I want to release down your throat."

Even after her orgasms, she felt a shiver of arousal at the idea. Pushing her sweat slicked hair back, she swallowed hard and nodded before pushing herself off the car to stand on shaky legs. "Get on the car," she said, her voice shivering with weariness.

Rachel pushed her panties off and hopped up on the hood, leaning back. Her eyes fixed on Santana, she deliberately spread her legs, her skirt riding up her hips to reveal her erect cock and the wet folds of her vulva. "Suck me, Santana," she whispered. "Please."

Wrapping her fingers around her member, she pumped her twice before leaning down. Rolling her eyes up so she could watch Rachel, she parted her full, red lips and slid them over the head of her cock, taking her deeper and deeper until she gagged slightly and had to pull back. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she slid down again and this time bottomed out, lips brushing the soft skin at the base of the cock in a kiss.

"Oh sweet Barbara," Rachel moaned, her head falling back as she was surrounded by wet heat and suction, Santana's tongue playing along the bottom of her cock.

Santana rolled her eyes at the reference to Streisand, slipping a hand down to her dripping entrance. She raised her head, nearly sliding completely off despite Rachel's whimpers of protests. When she had just the tip held delicately between her teeth, she settled two fingers at Rachel's entrance. As she slid back down to take her all, she thrust inside. After a couple pumps to stretch her, she added a third finger.

Rachel's hands tangled in her hair as she writhed between her fingers and mouth. "God, Santana," she cried.

Smirking around her cock, she carefully wiggled in a fourth finger into her tight channel. Rachel squeaked in surprise but just spread her legs wider and shifted to try and accommodate her. She changed the timing of her thrusts into her to push in when she slid off her cock, her thumb brushing over the base of Rachel's cock every time she pulled off enough to suck on her head.

Rachel whimpered desperately, bracing her feet against the bumper and lifting her hips, unsure just what to do as she was caught between her fingers and mouth. She reached up and slid her hands into the hood scoops, clinging as her body trembled under Santana's sensuous assault. "P-please," she begged, eyes closing tightly as the feelings overwhelmed her. She didn't care if anyone could see them, lost in her building arousal.

Taking a deep breath through her nose as she bottomed out, only her finger tips inside of Rachel, she tucked her thumb into her palm and pushed in slowly. Rachel let out a low cry as she stretched to take Santana's entire hand as the girl suckled her cock head with a fascinated smirk.

She twisted her wrist slightly, cupping her hand to make it a little thinner and suddenly she was inside up to her wrist. She shuddered at the feeling of having her entire hand encased in Rachel's tight, wet heat. She never got tired of the feeling of filling a girl so completely, her hot walls rippling against and pressing in so tightly.

Rachel's eyes shot open as she slowly closed her hand into a fist and pulled towards her opening again, head pressing back against the hood as she stared sightlessly at the sky, her mouth gaping in silent screams. Santana watched her, taking her all the way back into her throat again as she felt the familiar pulsing.

Her back bowed off the hood as she came hard, shooting thick ropes of cum down Santana's throat, making her swallow hard to keep it down. She winced slightly at the feeling of Rachel's walls closing on her fist almost crushingly tight as she came. She opened her hand, fluttering her fingers against the walls and making Rachel buck hard into a second orgasm even as her dick softened and fell from Santana's mouth to drape against her arm. Eyes widening in surprise, she kept massaging the same place until a trembling hand clamped painfully tight on her wrist.

"No... no more," Rachel gasped, staring at her with dazed eyes. "I can't... please..."

Stilling her hand, she nodded and bit her lip. "Relax, baby," she whispered, using her free hand to gently stroke her lower stomach. "I need to pull out. Just relax and push a little. Okay?"

Rachel nodded exhaustedly. When Santana felt a slight pushing sensation, she started slowly pulling her hand out. As the bulge of the base of her thumb came out, Rachel shuddered with a soft cry, tears slipping from her eyes as her tired body jolted at the feeling.

"Shh, it's okay. Just a little more," Santana whispered, reaching up to brush the tears away. "Just a little more and it'll be done, I promise."

She nodded, her eyes clinched shut. Not wanting Rachel to go through anymore, she pulled out the rest of the way in one smooth move. Rachel sobbed at the mixture of relief and stinging loss at not having Santana filling her anymore.

Not caring about their arrangement in that moment, Santana pulled Rachel close and hugged her tight. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I should of asked..."

Rachel shook her head, clinging to her and hiding her face in her shoulder. "N-no... it's okay. It was just... it was more than I expected. I don't think I can do that again soon."

"That's fine. You don't have to. I just wanted to try it." Santana stroked her back for a bit more before straightening and starting to fumble her bra and shirt closed. "Want to head home for veggie pizza, sappy movies, and popcorn?" she offered.

Rachel sniffled and smiled, wiping a couple linger tears away and trying to get her panties back on before she hopped off the car. "That sounds good but I want a shower first."

Santana laughed, reassured. "God, me too. This was hot but now I feel dirty from being outside."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Randomly inspired. Don't expect another for awhile though I'm afraid.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

If there was one thing Santana wasn't sure she was going to used to any time soon, it was Rachel's random spurts of sexual spontaneity. Not that she had a _problem_ with it at all, but it was surprising to say the least. She never knew when the other girl was going to get the urge to take her - sometimes in the most surprising places such as the dressing room of the local Target when they'd gone to find Santana a new interview suit - but having someone who seemed to match her own active libido was thrilling in an entirely new way. Especially with her unique genetila that could give Santana whatever type of sex she was craving - female or male - at any time.

Rachel had been away at work when she'd gotten into the shower. She'd thought she'd had some more time to prepare as she'd worked the shampoo into her hair, keeping her eyes closed against the sting of the lather. The rustle of the plastic curtain behind her had been the only warning before small hands slid over her wet stomach up to cup her breasts, idly stroking over nipples already hard from the pounding water of the shower.

"I got off early," Rachel murmured before her lips lowered to suckle at the crook of her neck, her rigid cock pressing against her ass. "I feel that you should know I've been thinking about you all day, Santana."

She swallowed harshly, leaning back into Rachel's embrace, feeling her soapy hair fall down around her face. "D-did you?" She hated how her voice trembled, but there was no way she'd be able to convince Rachel she wasn't turned on from the way she could feel the girl's free hand sliding down between her thighs to grope at her slick folds.

"Mmm... my supervisor didn't know what to do with my ardent dedication to my tasks to finish them early so I could come home to you," she murmured, her lips continuing to brush tanned skin. "I had to keep my thighs pressed together the entire bus ride home, I was so hard thinking about sliding inside you. About how incredibly wet you get and how tightly you can grip me." She shivered, her breasts pressing against Santana's back, nipples almost painfully hard. "I think I came twice without ejaculating because I was saving it for you."

Santana let out a low groan at the words, leaning back to let her hair fall into the shower's spray, water cascading down her face to spill over her breasts and ripple down the flat planes of her stomach. "F-_fuck_, Rach," she gasped, unable to help the desperate clench of her cunt at the girl's words. "Condom?"

She could feel Rachel's smile into her skin as she grasped one of her hands and pulled it back to feel the ribbed condom encasing her cock. "I would never forget. I wish to penetrate you, Santana. I want to bury myself deep within you and feel you come to climax around me. May I?" She pinched at a nipple, tugging it out from Santana's chest in a way that made the darker girl shudder. "Right here?"

Santana's abdominals shivered as Rachel's fingers worked through her folds. "Please," she moaned, barely audible over the sound of water crashing around them.

"I thought you'd never agree," Rachel teased, pushing her forward until her arms had to come up to catch her on the far wall of the shower as the smaller girl reached between them to loosely grip her cock and carefully slide it through Santana's wet folds, making the girl moan before she rolled her hips, plunging deep inside her with a low groan of pleasure. "I do enjoy filling you," she panted, reaching an arm around to pull Santana back up against her front. "May I bathe you while penetrating you?"

Santana's walls rippled against Rachel's intruding member and she could barely breathe, let alone answer beyond a jerky nod of her head. Rachel's pleased little giggle though made her shake her head in disbelief as the other girl started lathering soap over the front of her body, a shallow rocking motion keeping Santana all too aware of how she was impaled on her slender cock. "God, you're a freak," she moaned, letting her head fall back against Rachel's shoulder as the other girl manipulated her limp body.

"Perhaps," Rachel murmured softly, still smiling as she kept up the slow, shallow thrusts that let her stay in control of her building climax, even as she massaged soap into her lover's skin. "But I dare say that's at least part of what you like about me."

"God, yes," Santana moaned as one particular thrust managed to rake Rachel's head across her most sensitive spot. Rachel's breasts pressing into her back was one of her favorite parts about this position. She loved the feeling of being filled by a cock, the hot rush of cum in her channel even if it was caught in a condom, but the knowledge that it was a _woman_ reaffirmed by those unmistakable breasts just made the rush of arousal all that much harder than she ever reacted for a man.

"Part of me hopes our arrangement never ends," Rachel admitted as she abandoned the washcloth in favor of spreading the soap between Santana's thighs with her bare hands, unable to stop a low moan as her fingers brushed her cock as it slid in and out of her. "I could happily spend the rest of my life knowing you were waiting in my bed when I got home. Or," her eyes fluttered at the idea, "in my dressing room, waiting to help relieve the sexual rush of a successful performance."

Santana groaned, Rachel's slow ministrations driving her nearly insane with want. "Fuck..." Her jaw dropped open, letting her pant through her open mouth. "I'd be waiting with that big ass s-strapon waiting to fuck you over your dressing table..."

Rachel moaned, her hips jerking in a particularly hard thrust as she thought about it. "Would you?" she asked, turning Santana into the water and reaching up to unclip the shower head and pull it down to spray over her, directing the pulsing spray over her breasts before angling it down between her thighs. "Is that a promise, Santana?" she all but purred, her voice shuddering with the effort of control.

"Y-yes!" she gasped, shaking into a climax between Rachel's cock and the water pulsing against her clit.

The walls tightly rippling along her cock, milking it for the cum that the condom would refuse it, made Rachel lose control. She cried out, the shower head slipping from nerveless fingers to retract back up to its mount as she gripped at Santana's hip. She pulsed into her, shooting a heavy load into the reservoir of the condom in a series of pulses that seemed to last forever before she softened enough to slip out of Santana.

"Good?" she whispered, her chest heaving with the effort to breath through the haze of her post-orgasmic high.

Santana turned in her arms and pressed her up against the shower wall with a smirk. "Extremely," she murmured, her fingers sliding the condom free of Rachel's soft member before tossing it aside and slipping her fingers into Rachel's hot channel, making the girl cry out in surprise. "My turn."

Rachel pressed her head back against the wall of the shower, her arms coming up to wrap loosely around Santana's neck as her fingers pumped in and out of her. Her eyes fluttered closed, jaw dropping open as she struggled to breathe. Santana's lips claimed her neck, leaving a series of small but dark marks littering the olive skin as she thrust into her, Rachel's cock resting limply against her wrist.

"Come for me," she hissed, nipping hard at Rachel's pulse point, drawing a low moan from the girl that sent a shiver of desire down Santana's spine that had nothing to do with the water pounding against her back. She reached down with her free hand to pull on one of Rachel's legs, drawing it up to hook around her waist as she leaned into the thrusts, nearly lifting Rachel off the ground as she fingerfucked her roughly. "Come for me, Hobbit..."

Rachel's eyes opened wide at the nickname and a blush rushed across her cheeks as she came hard seconds later. Santana had _never_ called her that during sex before and she was almost ashamed to admit how hard she'd come hearing the nickname. "S-santana, I..."

Santana shook her head, sliding free and pressing a sex drenched finger against Rachel's lips. "Save it. You ain't the first person who's got weird connections. I don't need any explanation," she promised, hesitating a moment before leaning in to lick the trace of arousal from her fingers off Rachel's lip. "Besides, it's kinda hot you get off like that over hobbit," she teased. "Since that's kinda my special nickname for your tiny ass."

Rachel blushed as Santana finished cleaning off and turned off the shower. "I..."

"Seriously, Rachel," she said, not turning around as she reached out to grab a towel, "stop trying to explain it away. It totally kills the buzz."

"You're sure?" she asked softly, sounding tiny.

Santana sighed and glanced back over her shoulder as she toweled off. "I'm sure. It doesn't bother me at all and seriously, why would it? Ain't like hobbit's a bad insult or nothing anyway. Them little guys are badass."

Rachel couldn't help the shy smile that spread over her face as she caught her lip between her teeth before reaching for her own towel. "You're a geek," she teased softly.

Santana glanced at her with a tiny smile. "Tell anyone and I'll ends you," she warned, but the smile took the sting away. "Besides that Galadriel chick was like scary hot. Totally had some wet dreams about that babe. Don't even get me started on Arwen."

Rachel laughed softly, getting out of the shower. "Don't worry, Santana. Your secret is safe with me."

"Damn straight it is," she said, draping the towel around her neck as she walked out of the bathroom, fully aware of Rachel's eyes on her ass as she gave it a bit of an extra sway to her walk.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was the one to wake up to the almost alarming situation of her hands and legs being spread unnaturally wide, the cool air of the room against exposed skin, and the feeling of a hand on her cock. She opened her eyes, only to feel a rush of panic as the blackness of a blindfold met her eyes. She yanked on the handcuffs binding her wrist and ankle to the corners of the bed.

"Chill, Hobbit." Santana's mildly exasperated voice was oddly calming and she stopped thrashing around though her chest still heaved and her heart pounded wildly. "It's just me. Thought I'd have some fun since you said you weren't against this sort of shit."

"I... I'm not," she admitted, a blush heating her cheeks as she felt her cock twitch excitedly. "I was surprised is all."

The feeling of a tongue swiping over an exposed nipple made her moan, a shiver rushing through her body. "How much experimenting you up for?" Santana murmured before giving her other breast similar treatment.

Rachel panted, feeling arousal trickling down her inner thighs as she thought about it. Finally she closed her eyes behind the blindfold and licked her lips. "I trust you," she whispered, doing her best to relax and give control over to Santana.

She couldn't see the way Santana's brows raised in surprise, but she could hear it in her voice as she felt something that she was fairly certain was her seven-inch jelly dildo pressing almost gently against her cunt. "You're sure?"

She nodded shortly. "I trust you, Santana."

She could hear Santana let out a disbelieving sigh. "You're crazy, you know that, Hobbit?"

Rachel laughed. "I don't see why. You've had plenty of opportunities to harm me. I don't believe you'll begin now."

"Okay." There was a slight pause before Santana sighed again. "Just, like... if it's too much, tell me to stop, okay?"

She frowned, uncertain what Santana was talking about, but she nodded. "Of course, Santana."

"You better," she warned, showing more hesitance than she had in the past before the well-lubed jelly dildo slid deep into Rachel's core.

Rachel gasped softly at the sudden penetration, trying to flex her hips to let her settle it better into her core as her body struggled to adjust. Santana's fingers were soft as they buckled a harness around her hips, holding the dildo deep inside her. Rachel took deep breaths through her nose, trying to adjust, her eyes fluttering under the blindfold.

"You okay?" Santana's voice was soft as fingers dripping with lube slid down to massage the tight ring of Rachel's anus.

Rachel nodded tightly, not trusting herself to speak in that moment. She couldn't see Santana nodding, but she could feel the fingers starting to work into her ass. Her eyes opened wide as she felt her ass stretching to take first one, then two lubed up fingers, slicking her anus with lube. They'd never done anal before - talked about it, yes, but it hadn't happened yet. Her breath came in harsh pants as her core clenched around the dildo stretching her wide as Santana worked her ass open wider and wider, teasing at the prostate hidden within.

Then the fingers were gone and she felt like whimpering with loss. But before she could say anything, her eyes went wide at the slick feeling of another dildo slowly pressing into the tight depths of her ass. "I got you a present," Santana whispered, her own breath coming in aroused pants as she worked the thinner dildo deep into Rachel's ass.

Rachel let out a low whine, her hips shifting as much as she could as the two dildos rubbed against each other through the thin wall separating them. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the sensations rushed over her, her cock leaking pre-cum down her shaft as she struggled not to come. Santana hooked the dildo into the harness, locking the dildos deep into her ass and cunt before a condom was unrolled over her painfully hard cock.

"I think you're gonna enjoy this," Santana said, the bed dipping as she moved to straddle her hips, the heat of her dripping core tantalizingly close to her condom covered cockhead before a pair of clamps closed on her nipples, making her cry out.

She could feel a wire running along her torso from the clamps Santana had attached to her nipples trailing down between her thighs, but she couldn't think enough from the feeling of being so full and the jolts from her nipples with each breath to figure out what it was. A moment later, she could barely remember her name, let alone what was happening as a low buzz that seemed to vibrate somewhere below where she could actually hear and the dildos filling her cunt and ass started vibrating in time with the clamps on her nipples.

She writhed as best she could in her restraints, unable to help her scream of overwhelming pleasure as Santana's heat surrounded her straining cock. Her breath came in harsh pants as sweat broke out all over her body, drenching her skin. She shook beneath Santana as the other girl rode her cock, bouncing with wild abandon as her entire body felt like it was vibrating to orgasmic pieces.

Santana let out a low cry as she came, soon followed by Rachel's cock spurting into the condom, but she didn't stop riding her. The thundering waves of pleasure were close to making Rachel black out, but they kept her from getting soft, letting Santana pound her core sore with her cock. Rachel's lips moved in desperate plea for it to stop, but no sound came out. She came so hard that cum started leaking out around the base of the condom before Santana climbed off her, cursing as she did.

Rachel didn't know where she was anymore. Her eyes were rolled back so far in her head under the blindfold that only the whites were showing and she no longer had a voice to cry out her climaxes. She shook desperately, caught in an overwhelming tsunami of sensation as her body drenched itself with climax after climax. Her cock lay limp over the buzzing end of the dildo piercing her cunt, unable to get hard again even as she came again and again. She sobbed desperately, tears soaking into the blindfold from the overwhelming sensations.

Santana got the nipple clamps free first, soothing the hypersensitive flesh with gentle kisses as she struggled with the vibrators still buzzing in the bases of the dildos. Santana's hands trembled wildly as she slid them between Rachel's thighs to carefully ease the harness off her hips. The dildo in her cunt slid out almost as soon as the harness was released, riding a gush of fluids as her body rejected it.

The one in her ass took a little longer to ease out, her anus's desperate clenching making it slightly more difficult, but Santana soon had everything out of Rachel and was undoing the cuffs around her ankles and wrists. Rachel wanted nothing more than to curl into a protective ball, but her abused muscles refused to allow it as she cried, still stretched out on the bed. Santana carefully untied the blindfold with anxious fingers.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over, full lips brushing over the shaking girl's cheeks, kissing the tears away. "I'm sorry, Rach. The fucking control broke... it wouldn't stop. Fuck, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked, carefully not pulling the girl close, knowing how badly that could hurt when hypersensitive.

Rachel just sobbed brokenly, trying to feel anything besides the vibrations that still seemed to be quaking through her. "T-too much," she whimpered finally, her breath coming in harsh sobs. "Too m-much..."

"I know," Santana whispered sadly, curling up beside her and pressing a hand against Rachel's quaking stomach. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I never meant you to be hurt. I'm sorry."

After several long minutes of Santana laying there apologizing, Rachel managed to pull herself together enough to roll on her side and curl into a surprised Santana's arms. "H-hurt," she whispered, burying her face against the softness Santana's breasts. "S-sore..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, wrapping her arms around Rachel to stroke her back, pressing gentle kisses to the top of her head and struggling not to cry but failing. "I never meant to hurt you, I swear..."

"I know," Rachel whimpered, her trembling hands clutching weakly at Santana's sides as if she was the only stable thing in her universe. "C-can... can we not..."

"Never again," Santana promised, burying her face against Rachel's hair. "Never. I promise. I'm so sorry."

"S-stop," she whispered. "Please. You didn't know." She swallowed hard, pressing a kiss to the soft pillow of breast her cheek was resting on. "I trust you..."

"Why?" There was pain in the girl's voice as she held Rachel. "After this... why?"

One shoulder moved slightly in a shrug. "I don't know," she admitted, letting go of Santana's side with one hand to hook it around the girl's back. "But I do."

"You're crazy," she whispered, not sure she was liking how she was feeling in that moment but unable to deny that there was a sense of relief at hearing the other girl say she still trusted her.

"You like it," Rachel mumbled, her abused body dragging her back to sleep in Santana's arms.

Santana laid there for a long moment after realizing that Rachel had fallen asleep, but she didn't make any move to let go of her. "Maybe I do," she whispered to the unlistening girl several minutes later, letting her eyes close as well.


End file.
